mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles
Oliviero Corbetta (Italian) Madoka Shiga (Japanese)}} Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles are the married parents of Rarity and Sweetie Belle. They appear together in Sisterhooves Social, Inspiration Manifestation, and one issue of the IDW comics, and Hondo Flanks appears alone in One Bad Apple. The two are not named in the show, but they are named in other depictions. Development and design Both ponies feature unique mane designs. Hondo Flanks shares his cutie mark with "Score". Cookie Crumbles shares her body design (except her horn) with Mrs. Cake, and she bears a resemblance to Ribbon Wishes (except her eye color), G1 Buttons, and G3 Garden Wishes. Both Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles sport Upper Midwest American/Canadian accents. Depiction in the series In both of their series appearances, Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles appear together. Their first, and as-of-yet most prominent, appearance is at the beginning of Sisterhooves Social. They surprise Rarity at breakfast and enjoy a meal that Sweetie Belle made, Cookie Crumbles mentioning that she'd been giving Sweetie Belle cooking lessons. They entrust Rarity with looking after and spending time with Sweetie Belle while they go on a week-long vacation. Hondo Flanks later appears briefly in One Bad Apple, fishing at a pier near his house. Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles appear again in season four's Inspiration Manifestation, in Sweetie Belle's company at the Ponyville Foal and Filly Fair. This appearance marks the first time Hondo Flanks' horn and Cookie Crumbles' cutie mark are shown in the series. Other depictions Toys So Soft Newborn Sweetie Belle says "I love you mommy!" Enterplay's collectible card game description In the Canterlot Nights expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, Hondo Flanks is named with a trademark symbol on card #45 C, which gives him the description "Not even the slightest hint of Hondo's sports enthusiasm rubbed off on Rarity, and she wouldn't have it any other way." Enterplay's May 13, 2014 Canterlot Nights card list lists card #45 C as "Magnum, Big Daddy" instead of "Hondo Flanks, Big Daddy". Cookie Crumbles is named with a trademark symbol on card #68 C, which gives her the description "Cookie's wish to pass down her secret Rose Velvet Cake recipe to her fillies has produced mixed results. Rarity nailed it, but Sweetie Belle's just tastes like nails." My Little Pony mobile game description Hondo Flanks is available as a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. In the game, he is named "Magnum", and his in-game description states "Rarity and Sweetie Belle's father has a dashing mustache and three footballs as his cutie mark." A texture matching Cookie Crumbles has been included in the game's type01_master_05.pvr file. Cookie Crumbles eventually appears in the game as a secret Ponyville resident as of version 2.0.0, under the name "Betty Bouffant". Unlike her husband, she cannot be acquired either by normal purchase or the Balloon Pop mini-game. Her in-game description states "Betty Bouffant always dreamed of being a bride-to-be. With her white pants and cute frilly collar, she surely is one darling showstopper!" The Elements of Harmony guidebook On page 145 of Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony, Hondo Flanks is shown wearing clothing different than that he wears in the series, and Cookie Crumbles is shown dressed the same as in Inspiration Manifestation. The book revealed Hondo Flanks' horn and Cookie Crumbles' cutie mark earlier than the show did. IDW comics In Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair, Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles appear with Rarity and Issue 01 Unnamed Stallion - Magnum, P.I. on page 16, listening to a story told by Rarity. In Reins, Trains and Carts with Wheels, an awakening Rarity mumbles "No, mommy... Not the one with the shoulder pads..." on page 10. Quotes :Sisterhooves Social ::Hondo Flanks: I'll have you know that Sweetie Belle here cooked this yummy lookin' breakfast all on her own. ::Cookie Crumbles: I've been giving her lessons. I wouldn't be surprised if she's got a cutie mark in fancy cooking by the time we get back from our vacation. ::Cookie Crumbles: And six nights, I know! Such a short time to spend with your little sis. ::Hondo Flanks: You gonna eat that? Gallery See also * * * * References Category:Parental figures Category:Supporting characters